


蜘蛛之丝

by stipethom



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: “佛祖为地狱血池里沉浮的蜘蛛们垂下了一根袅袅的蜘蛛之丝。 “





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个发生在库洛洛成为团长以前的故事

 

 

 

广袤的废物海洋里，伫立着一座名为流星街的城市，约莫有个欧洲小国那么大。流星街的人往往认为流星街是没边际的；也就是说，无论他们到了哪里，他们都将继续推进流星街的边境线，把那儿变成流星街。但是，库洛洛·鲁西鲁对此持不同意见：当他头一次眺望着巨人似的帝国大厦打下使友克鑫街道更为拥挤的阴影，便决定友克鑫与流星街截然不同，况且，友克鑫永远无法成为流星街。

友克鑫是座神话之城，他想。神话中的淫靡、罪恶、繁华，你所能幻想的一切，尽皆在此实现。友克鑫像一座寄食欲念的百目巨怪，马不停蹄地向人迹罕至的幽暗扩张。适逢人类企图向新大陆启航，便惊异于它们是如何被过度消耗，以致于早早化为颗粒无收的虚无。友克鑫有的，便是全人类之所有，友克鑫匮乏的，便是全人类共同之匮乏。这里有能买到的梦；无限八角图书馆；生着马首的女人；会自己梳洗婴儿的手；血红的眼球；最后一次谋杀的鱼缸。与其成为友克鑫之主，不如做友克鑫的情人——这便是库洛洛·鲁西鲁得出的结论。

 

比丝姬年轻的时候，喜爱过那样的男子：白净秀逸，眉目间盈着杨柳水光，一派胡作非为都糟蹋不了的好相貌。这个世上，好相貌可遇不可求，此外的一切都能靠手段获得。她的肌肤仍吹弹可破，眼神却不再稚嫩，这更加深了她对青年美男子的渴望。她的渴望兼有少女的草率冲动——否则也不会当了冤大头。

眼下，比丝姬与一名男子对坐，啜饮一杯加了半脂牛奶的咖啡，心神不宁地搅动着一根银匙。这男子虽没有十分伟岸，也称得上俊逸不凡了。他手指修长，覆着一层薄茧，叫人猜不出是钢琴师还是小偷。他腕上戴着一块崭新的名表，比丝姬宿醉第二天，贷款协议上就多出了好几个惊心动魄的零。他对她颔首，她心尖便有种被掐的钝痛。

“……所以，我务必在三天之内筹齐款项，否则就算违约？”

“是的。”

“这手段和拆白党无异！”她切齿，盛夏的熏风拂过，使她前襟的蝴蝶结飒飒抖动。“真是无耻之至——亏你还是个君子。”

男子叹息。

“我确实不是什么君子。不过是一时兴起，想试试这种盗窃之道。”

“盗窃？”

“不错。”

时值正午，表盘指针已转了大半圈。他将表链摘下，显得比比丝姬还要不满。

“这法子太低效了。”

白衬衫随他欠身荡出涟漪。他解下抹额，显露额上花刺，像是厌倦了装模作样似的。不过，带点叛逆反倒新潮，更吊人胃口。怪不得他对女人志在必得呢。

“……所以，你要对我网开一面？”

她眨巴着眼。

“反正，已经到手了。”

杏核大的黑眼皮笑肉不笑地瞟下来，令她一震。眼底有浅浅的乌青，带着丝不耐烦，像满载而归的山猫。他那暗示身份的花斑，逐渐地从腥味的毛色里抖露了。

比丝姬想，钱也不过是身外之物。

她感慨道：“现在的年轻人真不得了——亏我还当你是个普通的小白脸，居然跑我这儿来班门弄斧。”

他毫不意外。“您又有新打算了。”

她挥挥手。“就算是给自己一个教训。趁我还没改变注意，你速速消失吧。”

男子面沉如水。“后会有期。”

男人一阵风似的不见了。她垂下眼，啜饮自己的咖啡。

她的手机滴滴一声，原来是银行的紧急通告，说一伙来路不明的强盗把金库劫了。“您有权知道真相，但是我们不保证您的损失能够被追回。谨代表BOB总行向您致以最诚挚的歉意。”她颇富幽默感地嗤笑起来。

在第二天的报纸上，那伙强盗自称是“幻影旅团”。

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

这一次偷的方式很新颖。 

库洛洛看上了一处官僚的地产。那是一幢三层的房子，带花园和泳池，最关键的是有一个美丽的地窖。地窖里关着一些年轻的动物，此君每晚回家都要用带刺的长矛去戳弄它们。这件事惹起他的兴趣，因此把该官僚的个人信息弄到手，获得进出宅邸的权限，修改权限的权限，ect。但是，做到这一步他还不满足，他又联系了一家坐落于加州的提供电话色情服务的公司，打印出了长长的通话记录，锁定了此君最青睐的那名接线员。贝蒂小姐果真给他拨打了电话。支票寄到贝蒂小姐的办公室，请她带一支香槟前来赴约。然而，受宠若惊的贝蒂小姐甫一踏上这座地产，就撞见了浮在泳池里的尸身。尸首挨着瓷砖池壁，月光下水球似地翻滚，被饥肠辘辘的动物啃得不像样子。

库洛洛有些气馁。他讨厌猎物被人抢了先。

像是算准了库洛洛会到场，一叠戒尼码放在泳池旁的折叠椅上，荫蔽在阳伞晃动的阴影里。电光火石之间，一个身影从花园小径飞掠出去。紧接着，十米开外传来汽车启动的声音，马达的轰鸣听上去很是愉悦。

他退到铁门外，动身折回了贝蒂小姐的办公室。

在那儿，可怜的女人靠在灰泥墙上发着抖，绘有鸢尾花的深粉色墙纸犹如破败的裙袂，被开门带进的冷风掀起。几句套话就让贝蒂和盘托出，甚至将支票也全数奉上。她不管他是不是警方的人，她只是太需要倾诉了。

支票上的地址在一经查找，原来是家处理灰色交易的掮客公司，挂的名是伴游服务中介。他按官网上给的电话拨过去，接听的是一个讲英语的男人，口音怪怪的，不像本地人。

“您好，”他摁下免提，“这里是——公司，请问有什么我可以帮您的吗？”

“我的名字是库洛洛·鲁西鲁，”他对着话筒，严肃地说，“希望你下次不要插手我的猎物。”

“抱歉，可以请您重复一遍吗？”

“ **不要插手** **，西索** 。”他说，“再见。”

“先生——库洛洛先生，如果您需要投诉，我可以为您转接——”

他将电话挂断了。

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

“什么时候露一手——”

“团员之间不许内斗。”

“切。”窝金啐了一口。“要是我逼你动手呢。”

“那样就算你赢了，也是胜之不武。但是，如果你输了，就更……”

“哈哈哈，”窝金大笑起来，“‘如果你输了’——好大的口气。就冲这傲慢，我也该敬你一杯。”

酒瓶很快就空了。蜘蛛们似醉非醉，口舌不清地彼此推搡，为谁第一个出去买酒而争执。屋子里流淌着懒洋洋的氛围。隔壁静悄悄的，楼下则断断续续地飘来难听的音乐。

别说是免费的酒，还有免费的车子、免费的房子、免费的书、免费的艺术、免费的性、免费的钱——只要库洛洛想要，便都不在话下。事实上，旅团对于免费的享受并不需要。这也是为什么他们户头上有好几个零，却都甘于蜗居在这种破破烂烂的公寓里。哪怕一夕之间腰缠万贯，暴发户也培养不出精致的趣味。加入旅团好几年，窝金和飞坦还是喜欢喝朝日啤酒，吃露天铺子上卖几分钱一块的西瓜，租个录影带都要讨价还价。过去，他们在一个房间栖身时，他常因半夜冷气停运而浑身粘腻地热醒。蜘蛛不是抗拒物质，只是本性使然。

库洛洛知道，自己不是他们。他表面功夫出神入化，没人猜得出他底细是流星街。他执意保留额上的刺青，也是这个缘故。刺青是很久以前的回忆，确切的内涵想不起来了，只知道必须留着。

尽管和蜘蛛们不同，他却平等地与他们相爱。他的爱很贫瘠，那一点全给了他们。太贫瘠了，就算全部拿走，也瞧不出差异。他们的兴趣爱好，在他看来是可爱的，若正好与他投机，便再好不过。他用这种解剖的目光看待一切，极容易就感到索然无味，因此他对刺激的需求比谁都要强烈。

那个公司后来把电话打到了基地的座机，接的人是玛奇。对于库洛洛异想天开的举动，玛奇早就见怪不怪。由于领会不了个中幽默，她还是会感到尴尬。也不晓得接线员对她讲了什么，她夹着听筒，生硬地向库洛洛汇报：“那个提供服务的公司，打过来找你，说你和他们的一个姑娘约好在酒店见面，结果让人家白等了两个小时，不退款。”

“不是提供服务，”库洛洛纠正，“是中介。”

“好吧，管他是什么——”派克诺妲咕哝着，“既然没有赴约，还是申请补偿吧？”

“电话给我。”

他重拨。果不其然，电波里再次传来熟悉的人声。

“您好，这里是——公司，请问有什么我能效劳的吗？”

“你追踪到了旅团所在的地址。”他直截了当地打断，“你打算与旅团为吗？”

“您好，请问是鲁西鲁先生吗？”

“正是。”

“抱歉打扰您，但是我们刚刚已经通知您了，上一笔交易不满足退款条件——”

“卡里的钱你要全部划走也无妨。”他说，“我们可以等法律宣布死亡后，再来处理个人财产问题。”

“真遗憾，我谨代表个人向您致以诚挚的歉意。请问我还能做什么来提升您的体验吗？”

“劳驾，”他叹了口气。“我原本只想让你毙命，现在开始考虑用一些手段了。”

“鲁西鲁先生，您是在威胁我的人身安全吗？”

“西索·莫罗先生，”他耐心地解释道，“我耐心有限，不如你挑一个地点。”

那头终于传来一声轻笑。

“你会喜欢我的服务。”男人语焉不详地说，“试试按‘9’。”

电话里传来一阵庸俗的音乐。不一会儿，便响起了推销各类服务的妩媚女声。

“如果你想拥有一段 **致命诱惑** 的旅程，”她不断地喘息着，“按‘4’，选择 **魔术师先生** ，他是一位深谙此道的大师——无论是 **绑缚** ， **穿心** ， **死亡转盘** ，还是 **窒息体验** ，魔术师先生都得心应手，保准让您 **脊椎酥软** ， **永生难忘** ——”

女人鼻音浓重的烟嗓在他揿下按键4时戛然而止。

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

“你认识西索。”

“是。”

“怎么不早说？”

“这不重要。”她说，烦躁地抱起胳膊。“旅团的人有权做自己想做的事，只要不违背旅团利益，不是么？”

“在你看来，他对旅团是无害的。”

“他永远不可能‘无害’。不过，他的兴趣不在旅团。”

那么，库洛洛想，他的兴趣是我了。

玛奇紧紧地盯着他，力图从中找出什么蛛丝马迹来。最终，她妥协地耸耸肩。

“西索对猎物——很执着。”她承认道，“是个麻烦。”

库洛洛喜欢麻烦。他尤为喜欢有意思的麻烦。他也喜欢杀人。二者合在一起，就组成他人生主要的乐趣。另一大乐趣是书籍。他从书籍中体味到人类的无聊，特别是那多愁善感、斤斤计较、一事无成的，愚蠢地跳上命运的刀俎，令他分外喜欢。

午时一刻，库洛洛坐在那栋别墅下，抬头便可看见乔治亚式的窗子被纯白的蕾丝窗帘厚厚地遮挡，勾起一丝富有乡下情调的旨趣。窗台上养着嫩黄的吊盆花，园丁还不知道主人的死讯，照常前来侍弄花草。他买回一盆新的郁金香，请人来给郁金香施肥，又赏了抄着手的男孩儿几个戒尼，让他得了空理理草坪。几名拉丁裔的仆人在厨房和车库里忙忙碌碌，地上布满长长的输水软管，像一条条慵懒的蛇。泳池里的水晶莹剔透，映出一派和平的晴空，几头获得自由的动物，被人们怀疑它们的来历，为它们的归宿发愁，最终被管家重新牵回了地窖。一块刚出炉的丝绸蛋糕摆上了玻璃小圆桌，库洛洛眺望着太阳底下纹丝不动的兰花与鸢尾，直至一个高挑的身影从小径深处走来。

那人身着燕尾服，手持一只乐器盒，演奏家似的，对着管家欠了欠身。管家忙迎上去，叽里咕噜说了几句外国话，末了将一张名牌递给他。原来他负责今晚花园喷泉前的演奏。主人去世之前，他发出请柬宴请宾客，打算在炎热的夏热傍晚揭晓一个喜讯。具体是什么内容，大家心里没底，但是有一些议论表明，是和主人的升迁有关。宴会形式较为休闲，来客都是往来密切的熟人，被允许携女眷前来，14岁以上女性一律鼓励穿泳装入场。这一切，都是库洛洛从仆欧们的窃窃私语听来的。他对西索的计划有些好奇——这家伙葫芦里卖的什么药？

演奏家走到跟前，他才认出这正是西索。

“怎么样，”西索说，“我们的交易还继续吗？”

“难道你要在这里？”

“不，当然不，”西索大笑起来，“在你心中我是什么人，暴露狂？”

“不好说。”

“好吧，那就让我来说，看我猜得对不对。”西索饶有兴致地搬来一把椅子，在库洛洛身边坐下，挥臂攫走了骨瓷托盘里的小小一块。他是个高大的男子，健壮的肉体拥在合体的西服里，流露出旁若无人的傲慢，仿佛谁都能被他掀翻。红发男人有这个资本，因而显得有些讨厌。

“这座城市里有三种人：”西索如数家珍，“你、我，是第一种人；猎物，是第二种；没资格做猎物的，是最后一种。我个人最喜欢第二种，最讨厌第三种。”

“我不认为我和你是同一类人。”

“那是因为我们的分类标准不一样。”西索耸耸肩，“我不偷东西，只是喜欢杀人，如果不能亲手杀人，我就无法获得快感。这和得手之后溜之大吉的库洛洛·鲁西鲁自然是南辕北辙了。”

“原来如此。”

“我以为你会更坦率一点，”男人舔了舔嘴角。“客人不提要求的话，我怎样好提供‘服务’呢？”

“弄清客人的需求应该是你的责任，不是我的责任。”

“看样子，你是那种认为钱能买到一切的人。”西索金色的瞳孔眯缝起来。

“没错，我是的确这么想。”库洛洛说，“只要价钱合适，我不介意出卖自己。”

“要是价钱比那还高十倍，你会出卖旅团么？”

“旅团不在我的考虑之列。”库洛洛说，“把你的手离旅团远些。”

“你想多啦，我可不是蜘蛛，”西索笑嘻嘻地说，“我就这一双手。”

这对话令库洛洛不太舒服，但他仍保持着心平气和。

“说实话，我的目标只有你。”西索说。

白炽的太阳光向瀑布一样泄下来，刺得他眼睛酸涩。他调了调阳伞的角度。西索伺在一旁，毫不掩饰地打量他，仿佛他浑身都是弱点，气焰之盛令人难以招架。西索和他迄今遭遇的任何劲敌都不一样。拜他所赐，旅团没有一个敌人。

倘若西索成为他的敌人，他想，那将是十分……圆满的一件事。

西索灼灼的视线暂无敌意。或许，西索只是想试试他的深浅。

——至少，他想，他终于能惬意地坐在这座惹人喜爱的宅邸里，一想到地窖里的冰冷的尸身令他身心舒畅。他可以假装穿着正装的男人是一名仆役，从管家处支取薪水，专为他的享乐而来。这种过家家的游戏可以用来解闷，玩上一段时间才会腻。曝晒过的草丛中，湿润的、昏昏欲睡气息熏染着他，他忽然有些分不清，自己向往的到底是表里不一的庄园，还是双重生活本身。

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

“我听说，你曾经为了取走窟卢塔族的火红眼，让眼睛的主人统统死去了。”

“有这么一回事。”

“我无法赞同，”西索说，“人可比眼睛有意思多了。”

“你觉得人命比眼睛重要？”

“取人性命有诸多方法，取人眼睛就不过是夺去一样东西罢了。”

“我倒不觉得性命和东西有什么区别。”

“有道理。”

“所以，不论是性命，还是东西，都是要死的。”

“既然如此，”西索擦拭完毕，盖好了琴盒。那里面竟然真的是一把琴。听他说，他是不小心杀死了琴师，无奈继承了琴师的财产，就拖着这么一个累赘走动。结果，被认识琴师的管家委托了演奏。如此离奇的故事，也只有在西索身上才会发生。

西索接着说：“你对‘东西’又有何高见呢？”

“许多东西比人价值高。比如钱。”

“比如书。”

“对，比如你手上那把琴。它应当比你的手有贵重。我日后若是有了兴致，或许会从你手里把它买下来。”

“要是我不愿卖呢？”

“那就只好牺牲你的一双手了。”

“你很迫切地希望能与我为敌呢。”西索再一次赤裸裸地打量他。任谁都会讨厌，但是库洛洛逐渐习惯，并不当一回事。“确实如此。”

“有无可能，让咱们比一场？”

他断然拒绝。“绝无可能。”

这回，轮到西索惊讶了。

他没有愚蠢到继续这个话题。他走进浴室，里面很快传来水声。库洛洛坐在床边，打开电视。他收到旅团成员给他传的简讯，问他进展如何。他只回了一个字：麻烦。

“什么，在和你家小朋友发短信嘛，”西索不期然地凑过来，“玩牌吗？”

“不。”

“飞镖？”

“不。”

“拳击？”

“不。”

“捆绑？——算了，我知道你会说什么了。”

“不。”库洛洛说。

“那基本上就是我的服务范围了。”西索不无遗憾地说，“您让我一筹莫展。”

“不必。”库洛洛说，“你不是想和我上床么？”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

他在淋浴间里，任水花冲洗自己的身躯。在热水的抚慰下，他感到了疲劳，仿佛终于从无穷无尽的自我审视中解脱。手机有五个未接电话，天色已经暗下来了。

足量的刺激，足够他平静一阵子了。

走出浴室，西索盘腿坐在地上，聚精会神的用扑克堆金字塔。他走到对方面前，使对方失去专注，扑克塔给前功尽弃地推翻了。

“今晚你还去演出吗？”他问。

“不了。”西索回答，“我有更好的娱乐💗”

他点点头。

男人半卧在地毯上，浴袍随意地敞着。他不是没见过这种人——在友克鑫，这类型库洛洛见过许多。女人有，男人也有。像训练有素的美人鱼，在热带水缸朝他笑，耀示身上的蜜糖。他曾经有机会做他们中任何一个的情人，但他至今仍孑然一人。

只是，这一个很奇妙，他说不出奇妙在哪儿。或许这就是人们常说的，有了肌肤之亲，事情会变得有所不同。他若有所思地坐在床头，凝视着桶里的冰块。

 “不如开香槟庆祝一下吧。”西索说。

“为什么庆祝呢？” 

“还是保密吧，”西索咧嘴一笑，“除了我，谁都不知道噢。”

“你跟踪我多久了？”

“我没见过你和任何人上床。”

“假设你的推理没错，”库洛洛说，“那又有什么值得庆祝的呢？”

“对哦，这对你来说，不过是死物和死物的摩擦罢了。”

“没错，所以我才……”他承认道。

“我可以让你觉得有趣，”西索循循善诱，“免费服务哦。”

他在库洛洛身边坐下。现在，库洛洛觉得他没那么碍眼了，那一头火红的头发不再是一面戏谑的旌旗，而具有了别的意味。友克鑫的淫靡、罪恶、繁华，他所能想到的一切，皆流淌在男人的血管里。待得男人脸上的化妆品被清水洗净，他认识到这并不是男人真正的面孔。

真的不一定假，假的反倒是真的。

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

蜘蛛们包围了他，仿佛库洛洛是他们的大脑似的。他们这样依赖他，令他感到怜惜和好笑。人人都摆出一副焦急的神情，眼睛像是在他身上生根了一般，陀螺似地跟着他转。

“怎么了？基地起火了？”

“四号被杀了。”窝金一身酒味地宣布。

一具庞大的尸体横亘在基地的入口，进出的团员皆掩住了鼻子。信长抱怨道：“味道太大了。”窝金接口道：“好，既然库洛洛看过了尸体，咱们就把它烧了吧。”

“是谁干的。”

“不知道，很想会一会那家伙。”飞坦跃跃欲试。

“说起来，像是玛奇的熟人。”

“……混账。”玛奇骂了一句，“是西索那小子干的。”

“他是来寻仇的么？”芬克斯望向库洛洛。

“不，他想加入旅团。”库洛洛说。

“这样啊。”芬克斯挠着头，“可是他杀完人就走，也不解释清楚。”

“他认为自己已经是旅团的一员了。”

“自大的小子，”窝金咆哮着，“比库洛洛还要自大。”

“让他来当团长不是正好。”库洛洛说。

“别开玩笑了。”富兰克林连忙说，“再说，好好的干嘛需要一个团长。”

“免得下次旅团死了人，没一个拿主意的。”库洛洛说，“需要团长命令你们立即把尸体给处理了。”

“遵命，团长。”

大伙儿笑着解散了。

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

晚宴开始了。主人迟迟不现身，眉毛发白的管家终于着急起来。

花香鸟语之中，只见西索捧着那把传世名琴，煞有介事地折磨一支帕格尼尼。诚然，小丑的模仿能力首屈一指，现场没有行家，恐怕谁也听不出来他的琴声没有灵魂。

总不能指望杀了琴师的凶手在演奏时充满灵魂。

灯光打在小丑的身上，他的脸庞熠熠生辉，照亮他颊上画蛇添足的星星与泪，比起演奏家更像街头艺人。不过，这晚宴的格调原本就不高，一曲终了，掌声雷动。嫩黄色的鹦鹉顶着长长的头冠，在笼子里聒噪地窜来窜去。

忽然，有人尖叫起来。一切轻松愉悦的谈笑都戛然而止了。

客人们聚集起来，忧心忡忡地将泳池围了起来。那一汪海蓝的池水里，漂着一具安静的尸体，彻底辨认不出模样了。人们从衣领上的刺绣发现了姓名缩写，意识到它乃是这场晚宴的主办人。一时间，花园里哀鸿遍野，凌乱的精美的脚印俯拾即是。仆人全都茫然地集合在客厅里，试图理解这突如其来的不幸。

管家头一个振作起来，带几个胆子大的仆人搜查地窖。他们只在阴暗潮湿的壁炉旁找到几头动物的尸体。他们断定凶手是饥饿的狗，被忽视因而对着主人爆发了野性。然而在翻弄花园土时，有人又挖出了一只女人的断手。警车、救护车，消防车都赶来了现场，堵在庄园的入口，朝彼此永无休止地摁喇叭。

恰在此刻，一曲终了。小提琴手从琴盒里掏出一杆枪，将刚挤进门的救生员、警察和消防队员统统打死了。

怦地一声，子弹从鸟笼中呼啸而过，使管家胸前绽开一个洞，无声地倒在了上午刚刚修剪过的草坪上。惊惶的鹦鹉头冠高耸着，从攀附的假枝上坠落下来。

干完这一切，小提琴手仿佛十分扫兴，扔下琴扬长而去。

 

“真没品啊。”库洛洛评价。

“没办法。”西索抱怨着，“实在太无聊了！”

“你把残肢埋在花园里是什么用意呢？”

“我希望凶手可以站出来自首。”

“噢，凶手竟然不是你？”

“是我呀——话又说回来，我雇了三个人去‘自首’呢！没想到这么不中用。”

“所以你不得不杀掉他们。”

“我以后也想不碰枪了。”西索说，“不过，水枪还是挺不错的。”

 

“还有一件事，”库洛洛顿了顿，直视着西索狡黠的双眼。“你还不能加入旅团。”

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

飞坦被人尾随有一段时间了。起初他以为是西索想向他挑战。等了许多天都没人出手，飞坦就开始有些不耐烦了。

慢慢地，飞坦意识到，西索不是想挑战，而是想除掉他。

他将这个想法告诉库洛洛，后者皱起了眉头。

“西索是个麻烦。”他们对此达成了共识。四号死了倒没什么，团员可以再找，飞坦却不是随便可以被取代的。同样的，派克，富兰克林，玛奇，窝金，信长，芬克斯，这些忠心耿耿的蜘蛛都不能死。除了富兰克林和库洛洛，其余蜘蛛一致认为应该先下手为强，除掉西索。

富兰克林提出异议，“但是，西索没有违反旅团的规矩。出尔反尔，不会显得规矩无足轻重吗？”

他本意是想劝说大家躲得远远的，与西索井水不犯河水。话一出口，富兰克林就后悔了。库洛洛眼睛一亮，截口道：“没错。”

富兰克林有一种不详的预感。

“旅团得有新规则了。”

“啊？那要怎么……？”

“在不与旧规则冲突的前提下，”库洛洛说，“让西索明白，继续杀戮团员，是行不通的。”

“怎样让他死心啊？西索很固执。”

“他已经干掉四号了。”库洛洛说，“这意味着，他有资格取代一名旅团成员。倘若他继续杀人，他就必须变成两个，才能补上空缺。除非把他劈开，不然他无论如何都不能变成两个。”

 

“……也是，我无论如何都不能变成两个。”

库洛洛点点头。“是这样。”

“念可以用来做成分身。”西索意有所指地瞥了库洛洛一眼。“但是嘛，你很快就能弄清那不是真的‘我’。”

“没错。”

“告诉我，要怎样才能成为团员？”西索凝视着他。

“得到我的认可。”库洛洛说，“至少在战斗中，必须掩护别的团员。”

“我以为你已经认可我了。”

“也许吧。”库洛洛说，“你想加入旅团，就照我说的做。”

“怎么做?”

“我们现在只有七个，原本有八个，四号被你杀了。”

“加上我就还是八个。”

“这样还不够，”库洛洛继续，“我们还需要更多的人手。你不是对强大的人感兴趣么？如此说来，你一定知道去哪儿找。”

“就算找到了，万一被我杀死了呢？”

“我会和你一起行动的。”

“如果我实在忍不住呢？”

“如果你还想杀旅团的人……”库洛洛想了想，“那么，来试着杀死我吧。”

“你愿意代替团员被我杀死？”

“不错。”

“太爽快了——说不定我根本杀不了你呢。”

“那是你的问题，不是我的。”

“真惊讶，”西索轻轻地叹息，“库洛洛竟然有愿意为之去死的对象。”

“很难解释，姑且就赞成你的说法吧。”

“我也有，”西索说，“我也有哦。”

 

 

**完**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 一直很想知道西索加入旅团的确切原因是什么，而库洛洛为何会明知对方心怀不轨而同意。西索对库洛洛趋之若鹜，必定是在加入旅团以前，就了解或认识对方了。


End file.
